Songfic Drabbles: Hey Arnold! style!
by darkangel1326
Summary: Basically...songfic drabbles. Each is different, but I hope they are all good :D Enjoy!
1. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

Hey all! I'm back with more drabbles! As promised :D

The rules of this challenge were to put my music player on random/shuffle, play a song 3 times and write a drabble from the time the first time the song comes up to the end of the 3rd time its heard. Once the third repetition is over, stop writing. I had to do this ten times and I hope I did well!

BTW I'd like to give two shout outs. One to me fantabulous beta **LycoRogue**, who has been so patient with my Writer's Block and encourages me to write and do my best! The second is to **Angelblood666**. The first person I have officially beta'd for on . See dude! I'm doing this challenge, so you better do it too! :P

One last thing: I do not own Hey Arnold or the songs I used to make these songfic drabbles.

First of ten drabbles!

* * *

**Who I Am Hates Who I've Been – Relient K**

Dear Arnold,

It's been a while since I've come to this pier.

I looked at the sunset and close my eyes. Sometimes, it feels like you never left. Maybe then, my heart wouldn't have been so pathetically broken with your words.

I wish I could be as put together as people think I am. This girl who lets nothing sway her usual demeanor. But, the truth is, I'm not.

I remember it. The moment, a few months ago, that has haunted me ever since it happened. It's the moment I wish I could change, but know I never can.

What if I said I was sorry? Sorry for who I was, and for not being my current persona earlier. You would like me now more than you liked me before…I do, at least.

I mean, I hated myself before. My life, my family, pretty much everything. Except you. You've always been that constant in my universe. The sole good thing I was given. And that, my love, is something that will forever remain the same.

I admit, I didn't really talk to people after you left. I didn't want anyone to see this fragile heart of mine. No, that's not right. My PRIDE didn't want anyone from PS 118 and HS 117 to see that I, Helga G Pataki, has a mushy, soft, good-hearted interior. I wanted people to see me as this monster. Because I didn't want anyone else to hurt me…the way you did.

I'm sure you already knew that your leaving hurt me, though, what with the lack of letters I sent you. But even then, Arnold, after all the stuff I've had to go through these past months without you, it has made me a better person.

A person who now hates who I had been to not only you, but the world around me.

I opened my eyes, and heard footsteps lightly treading the old wooden steps behind me. It was a couple. Two blondes in perfect harmony.

But instead of bursting out into a fit, Arnold, I smiled and walked away.

Maybe, one day, when you come back, that can be us.

If you give me a second chance to show you how much I've changed. Changed for the better.

Love,

Helga

* * *

What do you think? Please please PLEASE REVIEW! The review button is right below this sentence! *on hands and knees* PLEASE!

~darkangel1326


	2. Roadside

A/N Here is songfic drabble 2! A bit random, and possibly boring. But it was the story I thought up. Enjoy Drabble 2!

* * *

**Roadside – Rise Against**

_They say there are two ghosts who haunt two parts of highway 66. One, a poetic girl, with blonde pigtails, and eyes of sapphire. She wanders around aimlessly, trying to find her true love. Whenever the anniversary of her crash comes, she stops a passerby and takes them to an abandoned patch of grass off the road, saying that she and her lover just got into a terrible accident a few miles beforehand, and swerved to this spot. But, she can never see, never realize her car is no longer there. That this accident happened 20 years ago, not 20 minutes ago. And that, her love, is no longer alive. _

_On the other side of this highway, the other ghost, a calm boy with a football shaped head, walks around shouting the name of his lover. His emerald eyes flash against the dimly lit sky, as he desperately cries for help. Whenever the anniversary of his crash comes, he is said to hitchhike on the side of the highway, and ask the people who stop, to help him find his love. The driver who stops for him keeps moving forward, and talks with the engaging blonde, until, they turn and notice the car seat behind them is empty. The blonde spends his night on the road, screaming for help he cannot receive._

These are the tales which have been told to me by my parents, and I had to find out if it were true. If these two lovers were connected, and if I could, at once, bring them to peace.

I drove, on October 5th, to Highway 66. It was nightfall and I was unsure of what to expect, until, I saw him. The blonde hair and emerald eyes…it was him. He called himself Arnold. And he said he was looking for Helga. I told him I'd pass his message to her and, before he could respond, he vanished. Later that night, I found Helga, and told her Arnold was looking for her too. She smiled relieved, and then, a miracle happened. Two beams of light came from the sky. Two spirits, Arnold and Helga rose from their resting place, ascending to heaven with each other.

* * *

Hope you like this randomness! :D Please review!

~darkangel1326


	3. Nothing On You

A/N: This is the first time I have written in this point of view. It was hard to do but I enjoyed the challenge!

* * *

**Nothing on You – BoB ft Bruno Mars**

Why doesn't she understand? There she goes again, angrily walking away from me. But I didn't do anything wrong this time. I swear I wasn't. I know that in the past, I haven't always been too reliable, but, ever since we started dating, I've only ever loved her.

I'm not gonna lie, there's lots of hot girls in this school alone. And in the world, too.

But she's not like them. She's the real deal; not plastic like some of these other girls.

I guess she thinks I was going after Mandy. But I don't like Mandy in that way. I don't really even like Mandy, we just got grouped up for a project. She was giving me her email, of all things!

I'm not gonna lie, Mandy IS pretty fine. She's a gymnast and flexible, if you know what I mean.

But I don't want her. Not the way I want my current Babe. Mandy, no one in the world really, can compare, in any way, to my Babe. Phoebe.

As much as I tell her this (so much that it gets redundant), I can tell she doesn't fully believe me. I know this girl; she doesn't want to show she's jealous, even though she is. But she has NOTHING to be jealous about.

Those other girls have got nothing on her. Nothing.

I have to tell her this, in a way that will get her to believe me, forever.

"Hey Gerald!" I turn and see Arnold coming up to me.

We do our usual handshake and walk to our next class.

"So, I ran into Phoebe just now…" he starts, awkwardly.

"It was just a misunderstanding!" I say, frustration evident in my voice.

"Ah," Arnold nods. "But haven't you told her-"

"Yes, I've told her a MILLION times, that no one, NO ONE, will ever be better than her. But she just doesn't believe me," I say

Arnold sighs, unsure of what to do himself.

"I'm sure things will work out," he says, changing the subject. "Anyway, do you know what you want to do for the talent show?"

I freeze and suddenly, his change of subject isn't so random.

"Arnold. You're a genius!" I walk away eagerly and hear Arnold say "Your…Welcome?"

The talent show. What could be better than me serenading her in front of the school? That'll show her that I only want her. I mean, not just ANYONE can get me to sing…

Now, all I have to do is figure out what song to sing…

* * *

I gotta say, this is one of my favorite drabbles I wrote for the fanfiction challenge! What do you think? Please review!

~darkangel1326


	4. Dream Within A Dream

A/N: This was an instrumental song of 7 minutes. So listening to it three times gave me 21 minutes to work with. Despite this, I barely finished the ending on time. LOL.

* * *

**Dream Within A Dream – Inception OST**

My imagination tends to get the best of me.

I've always had pretty strange dreams. I mean, I drank grape juice and dreamt about myself running through a tunnel of hearts (literally) to touch the picture of the boy I love and watch as it crumbled. Then, I randomly fell into a melting sundae.

There was another time, where I dreamt that my nanny was eating seeds given to pigeons in the park.

But, my dream from last night has got to be the weirdest one yet. Because it wasn't one dream. It's kinda hard to explain, but, it was like I was having one dream, and then…I had another.

Like some kind of dream within a dream.

Look bucko, I ain't crazy. I'm swear I'm telling the truth about this. I don't know how it happened, but I had a dream within a dream.

This is what I remember:

_I was near the boy of my dreams, as usual, and watched as he left to go somewhere with tall hair boy. I sighed and sat at the bench he was previously occupying. I sniffed the air, hoping to catch some of the remnants of his scent (I MUST get the name of his shampoo!), and suddenly felt as if the sky was falling. Usually, someone would say that they were falling. But I wasn't. I didn't fall with the sky. I stayed at the exact same spot._

_It was like I was some kind of seraphim or something; able to oversee the people below me. Well, as any other ten year old would do, I just flew around, idiotically, while saying "look at me! I can fly!" but, after about 2 minutes, I realized I was not using this gift to me advantage. So I followed my Orzo-shaped Prometheus to his home, and landed on the outside of his skylight, awaiting a chance to glimpse him alone. _

_When he finally arrived into his room, I saw him sigh sadly and pull out a journal. I wasn't sure what was going on, or what was happening, exactly, but, the next thing I knew, I was transported into this old journal of his. _

_I landed on a tree branch and was knocked out for a little while, but before I completely blacked out, I felt movement around me. I woke up to strong scents of herbal remedies and felt like I got hit by a truck. When I shook my head, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the green jellybean eyes of Arnold. _

"_I'm glad you're finally awake. I was really worried about you."_

I woke up from that instantly. I still have no idea how I dreamt that, or why, but I do know this: Mr. Simmons is going to present a writing contest for a class trip to some exotic land called San Lorenzo. I was hoping for a romantic place, like Hawaii, where I'd get some alone time with Arnold…but I guess I can't really do anything about it.

* * *

Not my top favorite drabble, but I could be biased here. Tell me your opinion! I'd love to hear it IN A REVIEW!

~darkangel1326


	5. Candide Overture

A/N Another instrumental. I had a bit of trouble with this one, but hope it came out well!

PS Yes I have lots of instrumental music in my music player. It helps me write (now, in more ways than one XD)

* * *

**Candide Overture – Leonard Bernstein**

I've been called a "Happy Go Lucky" kid; one that has been carefree most of his life, even though that's not really the case.

I never had to deal with anything life changing. That is, until the FTi industry tried to tear down my neighborhood. My mission was pretty simple. Get the tomato incident document from Scheck and save the neighborhood in around 48 hours.

Little did I know that getting a piece of paper was going to take a lot of time. When I got the key to get the box containing the document, I thought we won. I thought the neighborhood was as good as saved.

But it didn't work out that way. Turns out Scheck took it beforehand. And then he burned it right in front of Gerald and I. He laughed at us too.

I remember running away from his security, my hope completely lost, and then I got a call that helped me realize his one flaw. Video cameras that record everything in every room 24/7 (24 hours and 7 days a week. My grandpa taught me that). I sneaked into the room, got the tape and was still trapped inside. There were guards all over the place.

And then, Deep Voice called again. Or should I say Helga?

Yeah, you heard me, Helga was Deep Voice. And…uhh…well…it turns out she kinda…loves…me.

But I couldn't really focus on what she said to me. I was just worried about the neighborhood. The good news is that we saved it from the bulldozers! My neighborhood is a historic landmark that can never be torn down, thankfully!

But…ever since Helga's confession, stuff had been kinda awkward between us. We didn't hang out, unless we're with other people, and, every time I saw her, I blushed a little.

It was weird. I'd never felt like that before.

Then came the contest that forever changed my life. The one she helped me win, since she edited my essay.

When we got there, I went on my own, away from the class, deep into the jungles of San Lorenzo in search of my parents. But I found La Sombra instead.

I don't think I would've escaped if Helga hadn't come at the time she did. She was the reason I found my parents. She came up with a plan to free them and fight La Sombra too.

At one point, we had to take refuge in a tunnel, the day before we put her plan into action, and I remember seeing the rain make her hair fall to her shoulders and look like Cecile. And then I realized it all: Cecile, Deep Voice, this…she WAS in love with me.

And I was too.

* * *

What do you think? Love? Hate? Somewhere in between? Let me know! Please send your comment, in review form :D

~darkangel1326


	6. Pumped Up Kicks

A/N: I can't really introduce this chapter properly... so you're just gonna have to read it yourself.

* * *

**Pumped Up Kicks (Acoustic) – Foster The People**

People think I'm crazy. This 'poor twisted little freak', as Helga called me. But I don't like to think of myself that way. I prefer the term 'rebel' myself.

Everyone at school thinks they're sooo cool, with their fancy kicks. But watch. They won't be so cool when I bring them a surprise.

I remember when my dad brought me this surprise. It was by accident, actually. He was borrowing it from a friend, for protection from the recent thief in the neighborhood.

I respected it, and let him hide it. I didn't even think about using it either.

But, the thing is, this 'poor twisted little freak' was having a hard time in high school. People kept shoving me into lockers and beating the crap outta me. I had to replace my glasses twice in the past 3 months. What did I expect though? I mean, I am a geek. Geeks are always at the bottom of the social food chain.

But She was social royalty.

One day, I couldn't take it anymore. The bullying. I snapped. It was the worst day of my life. Everything was going against me. And, to top it all off, that jock was putting his hands on MY Rhonda.

That was the last straw.

I remember going home and taking the gun from its usual place. I put the safety on and hid it in my backpack.

And here I am, in the middle of a classroom, pointing the gun at the same jock who had his hands on my girl.

"Please man! Don't shoot" he pleaded

"I'm calling the shots here!" I said and shot at the ceiling.

Everyone twitched. Now they were afraid of me.

* * *

...Not my favorite drabble. Kinda weird and twitchy for my taste. But its Curly *shrugs* so I had to go out of my comfort zone. What do you think? Please review!

~darkangel1326


	7. Time of Your Life

****A/N I've had a major nostalgia hit lately, so this song expresses that feeling, I guess. Which is weird, because I graduated high school 2 years ago, not 10. LOL

* * *

**Time of Your Life – Green Day**

It was that time. The ten year reunion of the class of HS 117. A day of remembrance, tears, silly stories, and, most of all nostalgia.

Helga and Arnold, currently married with two kids, went to the reunion, and told stories of their high school romance.

"I thought she hated me…but she loved me," Arnold said to some people

"You thought the same thing when we were kids," Helga added playfully.

The couple laughed and kissed softly.

Sitting in another table beside them were Gerald and Phoebe, also married, with a 2 year old and another kid on the way.

"You would think our differences in the social hierarchy of high school would've driven the two of us in opposite directions, but that result was left unmet," Phoebe explained

"Basically, what Pheebs is saying, is that, with love, nothing is impossible," Gerald continued telling his basketball team members.

They nodded in agreement as they looked at their wives as well.

Lila, standing in the doorway, weary of the past week, tried to look cheerful for the crowd of people who wanted to talk to her. But no one was there. She quietly sipped her punch and sat down on an empty table, until she saw a shadow near her.

She looked up and met a pair of brown eyes, hidden by glasses. "Uhh Hi," Brainy said.

Lila smiled and Brainy did too.

Yes sir, the class of 2005 was having the times of their lives remembering their high school years.

* * *

I would've put more people, but time was running out D: Sorry! Please review and tell me what you think!

~darkangel1326


	8. The Approaching Curve

A/N: Kinda weird. I like it but find it incomplete. Again, that could be just me.

* * *

**The Approaching Curve – Rise Against**

We were driving, on an interstate. The stereo was giving a numbing, gentle background to our previous argument. The dawn was approaching as we drove towards it, in her car.

Sometimes, perfect doesn't last. Especially when you weren't built like that to begin with.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked rhetorically, as she kept her hand on the steering wheel. It was the first time she had spoken in the past hour.

"I'm not doing anything" I said, not believing it myself. "This is what's best. For me. For you. For us."

_Or maybe just for you, _I thought. I turned to her and saw a clear droplet of water come from her eye.

We weren't always like this. Actually, I guess we were. She used to think I was repugnant, and couldn't stand me being close to her. But, I still managed to win her over.

Once she accepted me, we had a great time together. Smiles and happy memories even. It's the only part of us I like to remember.

I looked back to her and saw her teardrops turn into cries. She was shouting at me and I was shouting back. I couldn't help but defend myself, even if I should be defending her.

I didn't want to break her heart. Because I was breaking my heart too. But I had no idea what else to do.

I wish we could just keep being so perfect; so happy.

But, the truth is, our lives were changing after graduation. And we had to face these problems now.

She kept driving and I looked forward. We were approaching a curve, and I looked over at her. She was frozen in her position.

"Rhonda?" I said.

We were getting closer.

"Rhonda!" I yelled.

She made no indication of stopping.

I looked forward once more. In about 20 seconds, our lives would change. Together. Simultaneously. Maybe that was the way it was supposed to be with her. Live at an extreme.

I closed my eyes and heard nothing else.

* * *

What happens next? WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? XD Sadly, I don't know. The song ended before I could stick to an ending. What do you think will happen? Please let me know in REVIEW FORM! :D

~darkangel1326


	9. The Harold Song

A/N: Drabble 9! Almost done uploading the complete challenge!

* * *

**The Harold Song – Ke$ha**

It's been a year. A year without his soft lips. His pink cheeks. His stupid, unshaven face when we kissed.

I'm supposed to be sane in public. Seem as if what happened hasn't been eating me alive at night. But, the truth is, Harold, it's been hard.

I remember when you sneaked me into that concert. The one I wanted to go to for a while. You held my hand as we ran away from security. As silly as it sounds, it was one of the most romantic things you ever did for me. I swore it was the best night of my life. Not because of the adrenaline but because of you.

It feels like that happened so long ago. As if it were part of some past life. Some beautiful, awe-inspiring, romance-filled past life. One that I haven't lived for one year.

I wish you hadn't left that night. You should've stayed in bed. You should've waited until morning to do a quick drive. I know you were nervous about the morning, but that didn't mean you could go for a drive.

I wish you hadn't gone. And I don't just mean on a drive…

I can't sleep without a nightlight. It sounds random, but I had to say it. I can't bear to see your side of the bed empty, so I turn on the light to elude the fact that you're gone.

I wish I could give it all up. The house, the car, everything, just for your return. But life doesn't work that way. Nothing works that way. I can't give up misery for a beautiful sunrise. It's an unfair trade, but one the universe dealt me.

Do you know how different I am without you? I feel as if, everyday, without you, I lose more and more of my liveliness.

I just wish I could've told you "I love you" instead of "lock the doors". I wish you knew I loved you. I still love you. It's why it hurts to know you're gone.

I've heard that true love hurts. And it does. It hurts to sleep alone, knowing you're never coming back.

It's hard for me to let you go. I visit your grave every week, and still cry when I see it.

But I have to stay strong. For you, for our son, for everyone. I'm supposed to be strong.

Even if I cry myself to sleep with memories of our past. Even if I sometimes wake up, in the middle of the night, to cry once more.

I miss you Harold. I love you.

* * *

I think this is the saddest drabble of all of them...as for who the speaker is, I was leaning towards Patty but I guess I could see Rhonda here too. I'm not really a strict shipper, so I didn't think about it much, since, well, losing someone hurts the loved one in the same way...

Please review!

~darkangel1326


	10. Anyway You Want It

****A/N: What better to end a set of songfic drabbles, than with a musical number? :D

* * *

**Anyway You Want It – Journey**

It was a beautiful ceremony, and the couple agreed on what song to dance to. It was one that the bridesmaids and groomsmen could dance to as well.

The DJ put the song, and all the couples giddily ran to the floor. Phoebe pulling Gerald, Sheena and Eugene pushing through everyone, Rhonda and Thaddeus walking to the dance floor, Helga and Arnold playfully chasing each other to the floor, and of course, the bride, Lila, and her groom, Brain.

The couples, each engaging in a different style of dancing, thoroughly enjoyed the song.

The women would act more flirtatious in their movements, while keeping an eye on their partner. The men, who wore smirks during their partner's act, would come to them and wrap their arms around their waist. From here, all the couples differed in style.

Arnold and Helga engaged in a steamy tango that they perfected from their 4th grade dance, Gerald and Phoebe did a bit of swing dancing, and pumped up the crowd. Sheena and Eugene were in a strict ballet routine, where they hardly noticed anyone but themselves. Rhonda and Thaddeus did some swing and tango, but were indecisive on which style they preferred dancing. And the newly-married couple, Lila and Brain, were calmly involved in a sweet ballroom waltz.

Brain and Lila waltzed, and looked into each other's eyes. They were finally married, after everything they went through. For once, nothing could interfere with their future. Brain spun Lila around, and watched her lovely gown flow with the air. Lila stopped spinning, and saw Brain give her the smile she loved. She was swaying close to her newly-found husband and felt the warmth of his touch.

This was this life. Not ruled by anyone. Not dependent on anyone. Just a life that was anyway they wanted it.

* * *

Ok, so this is the end of the challenge! Those were the songs that came up. I hope you like it! And I REALLY you review! :D

~darkangel1326


End file.
